WORK BREAK
by VmenFangirl
Summary: Saben que soy mala para esto pero bueno, ahi va XD :En un día caluroso, tomar un pequeño descanso en medio del trabajo para relajarnos puede resultar muy beneficioso… en especial si se tienen visitas.


Y bien, antes de empezar: gracias como siempre a quienes leyeron mi última historia, en especial a **xXMartelXx, AlexandraUchihaRem y Anixita**. Como prometí, otra historia para distraeros un poco en lo que damos paso a otra historia que ya sabrán X,D ... quizás ésta no tenga el tinte de las otras pero caray, no pude evitar escribir esto por mera diversión jaja XD. Felices vacaciones a quienes aún tengan y pues ojalá les guste :3

.

**WORK BRAKE**

**.  
**

**SUMMARY:** En un día caluroso, tomar un pequeño descanso en medio del trabajo para relajarnos puede resultar muy beneficioso… en especial si se tienen visitas.

.

**ADVISORY:** ¡Fic VladxDanny! …así que ya saben… si no les agrada pueden huir a las colinas en este instante si quieren XD … para los que gusten quedarse: primero, gracias por quedarse…segundo, cuarto fic que hago del tema…no sé si estoy tomando experiencia o nomás voy como los cangrejos LOL, pero bueno, espero les agrade y ya saben, pedradas…nomás no a la cara ¿si? ^-^ . ¡Ah si!... contiene yaoi light (pa`la dieta XDD). Disfrútenlo :3

.

…

.

Aquel era uno de los días más calurosos del verano. Todo en Amity Park parecía transcurrir en cámara lenta y las pocas actividades que se realizaban eran tan sólo las muy necesarias. Incluso en los laboratorios Fenton se sentía un ambiente de inusual silencio gracias a que ningún artefacto ó invento del lugar estaba en funcionamiento y es que para colmo de males una falla en el sistema de luz eléctrica de la ciudad –cortesía de Technus, al que Danny había vencido la noche anterior- había provocado un gran apagón, afectando todos los aparatos electrónicos, incluyendo los ventiladores y por supuesto, el aire acondicionado.

.

Así pues, el chico fantasma –ahora ya con 19 años- se encontraba en su habitación, recostado sin camisa y en calzoncillos, prácticamente pegado a su cama por el sudor y sintiéndose agobiado por la canícula que se cernía sobre toda la ciudad.

.

- No puedo más – dijo en un momento el muchacho – necesito ir a un lugar más fresco aunque sea por unos minutos

.

Con estas palabras, Danny se transformó en fantasma y salió por la ventana para dirigirse a ese destino que le proporcionaría un alivio aunque fuera temporal, al molesto aumento de temperatura. Pero ¿a dónde se dirigiría? La zona fantasma podría ser una opción, pero si llegaba a encontrarse con algún enemigo -lo más seguro-, aún cuando sólo deseara descansar un poco disfrutando de una temperatura más agradable, no se libraría del innecesario y desgastante enfrentamiento. Pensó en otras posibilidades como ir al Polo Norte o sumergirse bajo el agua, pero no eran soluciones prácticas y mucho menos confortables. Entonces ¿Dónde?

.

- ¡Lo tengo! – exclamó el chico después de reflexionar un poco – creo que esto amerita una pequeña visita – se frotó las manos, de inmediato cambió de dirección y se dirigió volando hacia su nuevo destino.

.

…

.

Como en todas partes, en Wisconsin también hacía calor, pero era más soportable, aunado a que ahí sí había luz eléctrica, por lo que Danny había decidido que ese sería el lugar donde se quedaría a tomar un pequeño descanso, aprovechando para visitar a Vlad, ya que debido a las ocupaciones de éste último, tenía dos semanas que no lo veía … justo desde que comenzaron las vacaciones de verano.

.

Mientras tanto, en la sala principal de juntas perteneciente a la casa matriz de los laboratorios Axion, se llevaba a cabo una conversación bastante acalorada –irónicamente- entre todos los presentes, en especial por parte de uno de ellos: un hombre de cabello platinado, traje negro y corbata de color rojo, quien gesticulaba y caminaba mientras hablaba al resto del grupo

.

- … así que –decía en tono triunfal - como ven caballeros, con este plan de ventas no habrá ningún problema para que los nuevos productos se distribuyan y prefieran por sobre los de la competencia

.

- Pero jefe – se atrevió a decir uno de los miembros de la comitiva – para eso necesitamos entonces poner otros puntos en claro

.

- Por supuesto – replicó Vlad – revisaremos cada uno de esos puntos con minuciosidad si es necesario

.

- ¡Pero nos tomará todo el día! – se quejó otro de los presentes – además hace un poco de calor ¿no podemos tomar un pequeño descanso entonces antes de seguir?

.

- No – dijo Vlad firmemente –de aquí no salimos hasta que todo quede listo de acuerdo a mi plan, además el día está perfecto para trabajar – añadió alardeando así que el clima no lo afectaba- … continuemos.

.

…

.

El chico fantasma volaba ya sobre la ciudad para dirigirse al castillo Masters cuando por casualidad volteó la vista hacia uno de los enormes ventanales de las oficinas de los laboratorios Axion y entonces reconoció a Vlad, así que queriendo darle una sorpresa se volvió invisible, se acercó y atravesó la ventana para pararse junto a una planta que decoraba la habitación, procurando no hacer ruido para pasar desapercibido y escuchar la conversación.

.

- Vaya – pensó al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos- por lo visto tiene planeado torturar todo el día a estos pobres tipos hasta desfallecer…típico… y yo que quería que pasáramos un rato juntos –

.

Danny decidió observar un poco más la situación –"quizás la junta termine pronto" – pensó esperanzado.

.

Vlad continuaba hablando y moviéndose de un lado a otro. Todos los demás lo seguían con la mirada y trataban de mantenerse alertas pero su atención comenzaba a disminuir poco a poco. En efecto, el lugar se encontraba mucho más fresco que afuera gracias al aire acondicionado, pero debido al cansancio y al calor del medio día –que parecía aumentar con cada minuto que pasaba – el ambiente empezaba a volverse incómodo.

.

Viendo que el asunto parecía que no cambiaría de tono (después de veinte minutos de escuchar el monólogo de Vlad y de que otro de los hombres apelara sin éxito un pequeño descanso), una idea pasó por la mente de Danny y en su rostro se dibujó una media sonrisa entre pícara y malvada

.

– bien, parece que como héroe será mi labor "liberar a estos indefensos de ese martirio"…al menos por un rato – se dijo riendo para sus adentros.

.

…

.

Invisible como estaba, se acercó sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba Vlad, justo detrás de él y aprovechando un momento en el que éste se detuvo, le rodeó suavemente la cintura con sus brazos, haciendo que el mayor se paralizara, abriera enormemente los ojos y se quedara mudo un momento por la sorpresa.

.

El chico sabía que Vlad no intentaría transformarse en ese momento para atacar a quien había osado estrecharlo tan súbitamente, pero antes de que ocurriera un malentendido acercó su rostro hasta el oído de Masters y le susurró un "sorpresa, soy yo. Vine a visitarte". Entonces el otro se relajó un poco, y luego dijo entre dientes para disimular la voz

.

-Daniel… ¿no ves que en este momento estoy muy ocupado como para visitas?-

.

-Deberías tomarte un pequeño descanso ¿no crees? – siguió Danny susurrando – creo que todos tus subordinados lo agradecerían también

.

- Uhm… ¿pasa algo jefe? – dijo de pronto uno de los presentes al percatarse de que Vlad había dejado de hablar y comenzaba a comportarse un poco extraño

.

- No – le respondió – ejem… no pasa nada, simplemente hice una pequeña pausa para tomar aire, eso es todo

.

Danny seguía rodeando a Vlad así que tuvo que contener una pequeña risilla que rogaba por salir al escuchar la diplomática respuesta -Quizás si deberías salir a tomar un poco de aire –le susurró – vamos, déjalos descansar un poco

.

- ¿No entiendes que no quiero perder el ritmo de esto? –le respondió entre dientes al chico - Quiero terminarlo hoy mismo –agregó e intentó liberarse discretamente del abrazo de Danny pero éste se aferró un poco más.

.

-Suéltame Daniel…- replicó disimulada pero persuasivamente - … no es momento de que hagas estas cosas

.

Conociendo la terquedad del otro, Danny le habló al oído, sin soltarlo - Sólo te soltaré hasta que decidas que todos debemos tomar un pequeño descanso. Además hace mucho calor y parece que te está empezando a afectar, deberías despejarte un poco… ¿qué me dices?

.

Un descanso. Era todo lo que el chico pedía. Vlad estuvo a punto de decir que si con tal de librarse de aquella situación, pero después de todo, él era Vlad Masters y aún cuando deseara realmente ese receso que le proponía Danny, su orgullo le dictaba que en ese lugar el que daba las órdenes era él y que no se dejaría manipular por nada ni nadie fuera quien fuera, así que nuevamente habló entre dientes

.

- Bien, si quieres quedarte así todo el tiempo, hazlo entonces… y no, no me molesta el calor-

.

Luego carraspeó un poco, se sentó y continuó con su argumento.

.

Danny tuvo que soltarse en el momento que Vlad tomó asiento. Parecía entonces que su intento de salirse con la suya se vería frustrado pero no pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente y menos después de haber volado hasta ahí con un firme objetivo en mente.

.

Muy bien "Masters" –pensó Danny al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho – si dices que no tienes calor y que no quieres tomar un descanso por las buenas, tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión… a mi manera - agregó entrecerrando los ojos junto con una media sonrisa- . Descuiden chicos – finalizó dedicando el pensamiento heroico al resto de los integrantes de la junta – yo me encargaré de salvarlos y hacer justicia

.

…

.

- … y ahora, según la siguiente gráfica que-eh…ah-ahm

.

Vlad seguía su discurso cuando comenzó a sentir una inesperada y agradable sensación que le recorrió la espalda, pasando por su abdomen y que se detuvo justo donde empezaba el cierre de su pantalón.

.

- Qué me dices ¿descansemos ahora si? –susurró en tono juguetón un aún invisible Danny, parado detrás de la enorme silla

.

Vlad lo ignoró al tiempo que observaba las miradas de todos por su extraña reacción - ejem… les decía…

.

-Ok – se dijo Danny- …si quieres que sigamos…

.

- … en esta parte de la gráfica debería…ah…uhm…

.

Vlad se detuvo un momento cuando sintió la lengua de Danny rozar su oreja izquierda - Deja de hacer eso – reclamó entre dientes, pero fue ignorado olímpicamente.

.

– ejem- trató de continuar en voz alta- decía, los puntos de venta del año anterior a este—eeehmmm…ahmmm…

.

Un pequeño y rápido cambio de posición en cuclillas al frente de la silla y ahora eran las manos de Danny que se unían al juego, explorando ansiosas el tórax y abdomen de Vlad, y una de ellas se detuvo para cerrarse en su entrepierna, causando que éste se desconcentrara y apoyara repentinamente los puños sobre la mesa, hecho que sobresaltó a los demás

.

- Jefe… ¿se siente bien? – habló uno de los gerentes algo nervioso - ¿le sucede algo?

.

- Uh…no, nada ejem… absolutamente nada… les decía estas cifras que me muestran son muy bajas por lo tanto una de las metas para este semestre será…ah…ah-uhm…

.

Vlad comenzó a tamborilear nerviosamente los dedos sobre la mesa y a mover una pierna de igual forma cuando sintió como aquellas manos juguetonas, que un momento antes se posaron en su entrepierna, atravesaron la tela del pantalón gracias a la intangibilidad y empezaron a darle un ligero pero provocativo masaje en la zona, acompañado de pequeños besos y lamidas que avanzaron desde su cuello hasta colarse por un pequeño hueco entre los botones de la parte inferior de la camisa, dejando descubierta parte de la piel de su abdomen.

.

El hombre quiso continuar hablando, concentrándose en ignorar a Danny para demostrar la firmeza de su decisión, pero el placer comenzó poco a poco a invadirlo y a nublarle el juicio. Eso al principio lo enfado, pero ese sentimiento pronto se vio reemplazado por más y más sensaciones placenteras y sin poder evitarlo, la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse, haciéndolo sudar. Entonces se aflojó la corbata y se desabotonó un par de botones de la camisa para liberarse del calor que sentía, sabiendo que eso no lo ayudaría demasiado dadas las circunstancias.

.

Observó los rostros del resto de la comitiva que lo miraba con una expresión de desconcierto, extrañeza y quizás algo de miedo por tan irregular comportamiento.

.

.- Hace algo de calor después de todo – dijo para calmarlos, en el tono más serio que pudo y recuperando un poco la compostura – … sigamos

.

- ¿y bien? – susurró Danny sin dejar su tarea– ya te empezó a dar calor, pide un descanso, anda ¿si?

.

- No – dijo Vlad entre dientes, agachando un poco la cabeza. Estaba comenzando a respirar más rápido y su corazón latía con mayor fuerza.

.

- Bueno – susurró Danny – si eso quieres…

.

-¡Oh fudge! – exclamó Vlad por dentro al sentir la parte baja de su cuerpo estremecerse ante las sensuales caricias. A esas alturas, realmente ya le resultaba complicado el contenerse. No podía negarlo, el chico había aprendido bien de él pero lejos de poder jactarse del asunto, aquello le estaba causando un verdadero problema.

.

Por su mente pasó el transformarse en Plasmius para así tomar a Danny y quitárselo de encima hasta que terminara la reunión, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo libremente frente a tantos testigos y el intentar correrlo de la habitación sería imposible sin que el chico pusiera algo de resistencia ó que el acto en sí de sacarlo (estando aún invisible) pareciera sospechoso pues además, según sus propias reglas, hasta que no terminaran los asuntos a tratar nadie –ni siquiera él – podrían siquiera salir al baño, y si quería conservar el orden, tenía que poner el ejemplo.

.

Parecía así que por un rato más, el todopoderoso dueño de los laboratorios Axion permanecería en semejante situación embarazosa (ejem… en parte auto impuesta), hasta que sintió que su cinturón comenzó a aflojarse y que el cierre del pantalón luchaba por bajarse, todo ello gracias a Danny desde luego. Entonces Vlad abrió los ojos con sorpresa y antes de que las cosas se fueran aún más lejos y tuviera que dar explicaciones -que por supuesto no tenía intenciones de dar-, se levantó de improviso de su asiento y golpeando la mesa exclamó

.

- ¡muy bien, tú ganas!... ¡descanso a todos, ya!, ¡salgan de aquí!

.

Los presentes miraron a Vlad asustados pero al escuchar nuevamente el (ejem…casi desesperado) "¡vamos! ¡Les dije que afuera todos!...¡ya!", sin pensarlo mucho más, se levantaron de sus lugares rápidamente y en menos de lo que canta un gallo habían salido de ahí, dejando a su jefe por fin solo.

.

…

.

Cuando el último de los ejecutivos había salido y la puerta se había cerrado, Vlad se dejó caer en su asiento, cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado. Casi de inmediato los abrió y recordó que quería hacer sufrir mucho a cierta persona por la humillación que acababa de hacerle pasar.

.

- ¡Daniel! – gritó- ¡aparece en este instante!

.

Al lado opuesto de la mesa, justo enfrente de él, Danny se volvió visible y con cara de inocente dijo

.

- ¿qué pasa Vlad?... ¿Qué no te alegra que después de todo te haya convencido para que te tomaras un descanso?

.

- Tú … pequeño… - decía Vlad con voz profunda mientras se levantaba del asiento con los puños cerrados y el ceño fruncido, con los ojos brillando en tonalidades rojas y mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de Danny, quien seguía parado en su sitio cual fresca lechuga pero sin poder ocultar esa sonrisa que recordaba la de un niño travieso que se ha salido con la suya.

.

- Vamos, no te enfades – le dijo – yo sólo quería que liberaras algo de tensión pero no querías tomarte un descanso, así que tuve que ingeniármelas para convencerte

Vlad siguió caminando lentamente hasta que quedó frente a frente con el chico fantasma y entonces lo tomó del cuello de su traje al tiempo que el mismo se transformaba en Plasmius.

.

- ¿sabes que esta vez me has hecho enfadar como no tienes idea Daniel?

.

Danny amplió su sonrisa.

.

– No lo creo, más bien pienso que valió la pena – le contestó confiado, al tiempo que por el rabillo del ojo observaba el efecto aún latente de su masaje en el otro, complacido por la tácita confirmación a sus palabras- además…–agregó- yo simplemente puse en práctica lo que mi "maestro" me enseñó.

.

El chico fantasma volvió a sonreír y sin más tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Vlad y lo besó

.

Vlad, indignado, estuvo a punto de apartar al chico y soltarle tremendo golpe directo al estómago pero no lo hizo, pues si bien estaba enfadado por lo que le obligó a hacer al no respetar su autoridad y la "casi humillación pública" que pasó, tuvo que admitir también que Danny era un excelente aprendiz y que … ciertamente había disfrutado del resultado a pesar de todo, así que respondió al beso, no sin antes empujar al muchacho para acorralarlo contra la pared. Luego dejo de besarlo, con una mano lo tomó del rostro para que lo mirara y sin soltarle el cuello con la otra, le dijo con una media sonrisa.

.

- Veo claramente que eres un buen estudiante pequeño tejón, pero aún te falta mucho por aprender… y de eso, me encargo yo…

.

…

.

Ese día, la secretaria avisó antes de retirarse, que la junta quedaba cancelada porque su jefe "tenía un compromiso urgente y muy importante que atender y que se tomaría el resto de la tarde en completarlo", así que a fin de cuentas, en ese día caluroso, toda la mesa directiva de los laboratorios Axion se tomó un merecido descanso… comenzando por el propio Vlad.

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

**N/A :** 8D…pues bien… XD …¡terminado! *baila* … XD … aaah *suspiro* esta es la clase de cosas que mi *cofpervcof* mente hace cuando esta de ociosa en madrugada de fin de semana y al mismo tiempo estoy escuchando la canción del D.D.R. "Turn me on", de E-rotic (LOL, hasta el nombre del grupo caray X/DDD) … ejem… en fin… una de tantas locuras que se me ocurren cuando mi querido Kenny –mi lado obscuro- sale a merodear XD (por eso la historia no está ubicada como tal en alguna línea temporal como en otras …tan sólo ignoré la tercera temporada ¡yay! 8D) … no pude resistirme, traía la cosquillita de poner algo así –y más después de un par de pics para practicar poses que hice y que vienen al tema XD- ….es que…¡simplemente tenía que escribirlo! D,: …. XD (LOL, eso me recuerda el día en que escribí mi primer Vlanny, donde decía que sería el único que escribiría, ahora han de pensar "seeeh, como no ¬w¬" … creo que hasta yo X,D ) … en fin, es un fic medio tonto quizás… *cof producto enteramente del delirio de madrugada cof*… ejem, pero he de admitir que me dio risa leerlo cuando al terminar de redactarlo, lo volví a checar… está vez Danny se llevó la mejor parte jeje (¿les recordó a algo de casualidad? XD...que aclaro, como siempre mi querido hofa malvado sigue siendo el seme aquí XDDDD)… pobre Vlad, siempre le hago pasar estas cosas X,D (cualquier pretexto es bueno para molestarlo con mis historias XDDD -si, aunque lo adore X,D -…uhmmm, pienso que quizás muy en el fondo realmente disfruto haciéndole maldades jajaja… no sé por qué :B ) … gosh!, soy una Usagi sin remedio jeje ^^; … de verdad estoy mal X,DU

.

Vlad – ¬¬…. No sé qué hiciste esta vez pero estoy de acuerdo, estás muuuy enferma

VMF: XDDDD … pues entonces mejor que no sepas que pasó ahora 8D … confía en mi ;D

Vlad- ¬¬U … eso no me tranquiliza

VMF: XDD … tú nomás hazme caso…

.

XD…. bueno, espero les haya gustado aunque fuera algo corto ;3 (iba a agregar algo más yaoiesco de lo que pasó ese día pero ya tenía sueño –no quieren saber a qué hora me dormí jeje ñ_ñU-… y la inspiración se me estaba acabando LOL X,D…quizás en otra ocasión será ¬w¬ ). Dedico el fic a todas ustedes, mis queridas lectoras y amigas **Kuromi-xan,xXMartelXx, AlexandraUchihaRem y Anixita**. Gracias por leer mis locuras y también por sus lindos comments :D *abrazo* . A todos, ¡Nos leemos después! ^w^

.

**DISCLAIMER:** Este one-shot madruguezco es producto de mi locur-eer...perdón... imaginación, pero no lo hubiera podido hacer si el gran Butch Hartman no hubiera creado primero a las vict...ejem... a esos maravillosos personajes para inspirarme X,D ... gracias Butch 8D


End file.
